This invention relates to a vehicle closure latch and more particularly to a ratchet type vehicle closure latch with powered actuation.
Many vehicles are now provided with powered closure latches which are actuated by an electric motor. Since the closure latch is powered by a vehicle electrical system, there must be provided some type of mechanism to unlock the door from the interior of the vehicle if the electrical system fails. Therefore, vehicles have a manually operated locking lever which can be utilized to unlock a closure latch that was previously locked by a power actuator. It is highly desirable that the manually operated locking lever be as easy to operate as possible and require a very low force effort.